The Power of Four- Book One: Secrets of the Forest
by Blue Lillies
Summary: Everyone has their secrets but what happens when those secrets start to get innocent cats killed?


**Hey guys :)) Here is the allegiances and prologue to my new story Secrets of the Forest. Unfortunately my create a cat was deleted but I added all of the cats that I received and I wanted to thank everyone who submitted a cat :D Here are the allegiances and the prologue to this story, I hope you guys enjoy it and please review :D**

**ThunderClan**

Leader: - Flamestar- bright ginger tabby tom, white paws and underbelly with amber eyes (Mate: Sweetflower, Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Deceased, Kits: Wildkit, Gingerkit and Shimmerkit)

Deputy: Stormfeather- dark gray she-cat, yellow eyes (Mate: Thornheart, Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Berrypaw, Kits: Cinderpaw and Smokepaw)

_Apprentice: Fogpaw_

Medicine Cat: - Echodash- long furred black she-cat with a white muzzle, bright amber eyes (Parents: Deceased, Mate: None, Kits: None, Siblings: None)

Medicine Cat Apprentice: - Gingerpaw- ginger she-cat with brown paws, emerald green eyes (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Blackpaw)

**Warriors**

Ashclaw- dark gray tom, bright amber eyes (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Whisperfall, Mate: None, Kits: None)

Birchsong- dark gray she-cat with white paws and ear tips, green eyes (Parents: Deceased, Mate: Sunstorm, Kits: None)

Thornheart- dark golden tom with green eyes (Mate: Stormfeather, Parents: Deceased, Kits: Cinderpaw and Smokepaw)

_Apprentice- Blackpaw_

Sundrop- dark golden tom with huge white paws, amber eyes (Mate: Whisperfall, Parents: Deceased, Kits: Silverheart, Lilykit and Finchkit)

Aspenfur- gray tom, ice-blue eyes (Mate: Silverheart, Parents: Willowmist and Stormheart, Siblings: Fogpaw, Kits: None)

_Apprentice- Cinderpaw_

Sunstorm- long furred golden brown tom with a cream-brown underbelly and gray eyes (Mother: Deceased, Father: Dustsky, Mate: Birchsong, Kits: None)

Silverheart- silvery-blue she-cat, bright green eyes (Mate: Aspenfur, Parents: Sundrop and Whisperfall, Siblings: Lilykit and Finchkit, Kits: None)

_Apprentice- Smokepaw_

Hailstorm- dark gray tom with white paws, amber eyes (Parents: Deceased, Mate: Deceased, Siblings: Deceased, Kits: Sweetflower)

Darkfoot- white tom with one black foot (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: None, Mate: Murkyflower, Kits: Stealthkit)

Warrior – Deadleaf- black tom, green eyes (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: None, Mate: Petalsplash, Kits: Showerkit, Honeykit, Pantherkit and Blizzardkit)

**Apprentices**

Cinderpaw- dark gray she-cat with green eyes (Parents: Stormfeather and Thornheart, Siblings: Smokepaw)

Fogpaw- gray tom, pale blue eyes (Parents: Willowmist and Stormheart, Siblings: Aspenfur)

Blackpaw- black she-cat with scruffy fur, silver ears and paws with one brown paw, hazel eyes (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Gingerpaw)

Smokepaw- light gray tom, yellow eyes (Parents: Stormfeather and Thornheart, Siblings: Cinderpaw)

**Queens**

Whisperfall- pretty pale gray she-cat, green eyes ( Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Ashclaw, Mate: Sundrop, Kits: Silverheart, Lilykit and Finchkit)

Sweetflower- fluffy gray she-cat, pale yellow eyes (Mate: Flamestar, Mother: Deceased, Father: Hailstorm, Siblings: None, Kits: Wildkit, Gingerkit and Shimmerkit)

Murkyflower- brown she-cat with black paws and ears (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: None, Mate: Darkfoot, Kits: Stealthkit)

Petalsplash- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, amber eyes (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: None, Mate: Deadleaf, Kits: Showerkit, Honeykit, Pantherkit and Blizzardkit)

Leafstorm- mottled brown tabby she-cat, striking green eyes (Parents: Deceased, Mate: Deceased, Kits: Rabbitkit, Mintkit and Cloudkit)

**Kits (Unlimited)**

Lilykit- golden she-cat with white and gray flecks, gray underbelly, striking blue eyes (Parents: Sundrop and Whisperfall, Siblings: Silverheart and Finchkit)

Finchkit- light brown she-cat with white neck and tail tip, green eyes (Parents: Sundrop and Whisperfall, Siblings: Silverheart and Lilykit)

Wildkit- dark ginger tabby tom with a white tail tip, bright amber eyes (Parents: Flamestar and Sweetflower, Siblings: Gingerkit and Shimmerkit)

Gingerkit- ginger she-cat with gray flecks (Parents: Flamestar and Sweetflower, Siblings: Wildkit and Shimmerkit)

Shimmerkit- light silvery-gray tabby she-cat, light yellow eyes (Parents: Flamestar and Sweetflower, Siblings: Wildkit and Gingerkit)

Gentlekit- very light gray tabby she-cat with shining blue eyes (Parents: Unknown, Siblings: None)

Stealthkit- black tom with brown stripes on his legs and tail, deep blue eyes (Parents: Murkyflower and Darkfoot, Siblings: None)

Showerkit- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with silver stripes on her back, legs and tail, blue eyes (Parents: Petalsplash and Deadleaf, Siblings: Honeykit, Pantherkit and Blizzardkit)

Honeykit- golden tabby she-cat, green eyes (Parents: Petalsplash and Deadleaf, Siblings: Showerkit, Pantherkit and Blizzardkit)

Pantherkit- black tom with two white paws (Parents: Petalsplash and Deadleaf, Siblings: Showerkit, Honeykit and Blizzardkit)

Blizzardkit- white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches, one blue and one green eye (Parents: Petalspash and Deadleaf, Siblings: Showerkit, Pantherkit and Honeykit)

Rabbitkit- light yellow-cream she-cat with darker ears and tail and white paws, blue eyes (Father: Deceased, Mother: Leafstorm, Siblings: Cloudkit and Mintkit)

Mintkit- pale gray she-cat with white ears, tail, muzzle and underbelly, dark mint green eyes (Father: Deceased, Mother: Leafstorm, Siblings: Rabbitkit and Cloudkit)

Cloudkit- bright yellow she-cat with white ears, tail, underbelly and muzzle, pale blue eyes (Father: Deceased, Mother: Leafstorm, Siblings: Rabbitkit and Mintkit)

**Elders**

Berrypaw- blue-gray she-cat with white paws, blue eyes (Mate: None, Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Stormfeather, Kits: None)

Dustsky- dusty brown tom with white patches of fur, amber eyes (Mate: Unknown, Kits: Sunstorm)

**RiverClan**

Leader: Shimmerstar- silver she-cat with dark stripes, black paws, chest and underbelly, ocean blue eyes (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Deceased, Kits: Deceased, Mate: Hawkfrost)

Deputy: Hillpeak- gray tabby tom, stormy blue-gray eyes (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Dapplestream and Ashwhisker, Kits:

Medicine Cat: Leafheart- white she-cat with a bushy muzzle and tail, green eyes (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: None, Mate: None, Kits: None)

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Dapplestream- tortoisehshell she-cat with white spots, amber eyes (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Ashwhisker and Hillpeak, Mate: None, Kits: None)

**Warriors**

Ashwhisker- light gray tabby tom, amber eyes (Parents: Deceased, Mate: Deceased, Siblings: Hillpeak and Dapplestream, Kits: Swiftstorm and Pinepaw)

_Apprentice: Minnowpaw_

Goldenstripe- golden tabby she-cat with a white stripe running down the middle of her back, blue eyes (Mate: None, Parents: Deceased, Kits: None, Siblings: Bendwillow and Greenbriar)

_Apprentice: Greenpaw_

Swiftstorm- white and silver tabby she-cat, amber eyes (Mother: Deceased, Father: Ashwhisker, Siblings: Pinepaw, Mate: None, Kits: None)

Branchclimb- black and white tom, green eyes (Mate: Foxtail, Kits: Greenpaw, Minnowpaw and Quickpaw, Parents: Deceased, Siblings: None)

Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom, ice-blue eyes (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Deceased, Mate: Shimmerstar)

Greenbriar- dark brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws, pale green eyes (Mate: None, Kits: None, Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Goldenstripe and Bendwillow)

_Apprentice: Pinepaw_

Bendwillow- gray and white tom with amber eyes (Mate: Flowerpelt, Kits: Hollowpaw, Petalkit, Lightningkit and Squirrelkit, Siblings: Goldenstripe and Greenbriar)

Foxtail- small ginger she-cat, gray eyes (Parents: Deceased, Mate: Branchclimb, Kits: Greenpaw, Minnowpaw and Quickpaw, Siblings: Darkheart, Streakpelt, and Tigerstripe)

Tigerstripe- black tom with light gray stripes, amber eyes (Mate: None, Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Streakpelt, Foxtail and Darkheart)

_Apprentice: Hollowpaw_

Darkheart- dark brown tabby tom, blue eyes (Mate: None, Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Streakpelt, Foxtail and Tigerstripe)

_Apprentice: Quickpaw_

Streakpelt- white tom with gray and black streaks, amber eyes (Mate: Mallowhaze, Kits: Reedkit, Pondkit and Swiftkit, Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Darkheart, Foxtail and Tigerstripe)

**Apprentices**

Greenpaw- light gray tabby she-cat, sea green eyes (Parents: Foxtail and Branchclimb, Siblings: Minnowpaw and Quickpaw)

Hollowpaw- dark brown tom, amber eyes (Parents: Flowerpelt and Bendwillow, Siblings: Lightningkit, Squirrelkit and Petalkit)

Pinepaw- brown tabby tom, amber eyes (Mother: Deceased, Father: Ashwhisker, Siblings: Swiftstorm)

Minnowpaw- white tom with cream flecks and dark gray paws, blue eyes (Parents: Foxtail and Branchclimb, Siblings: Greenpaw and Quickpaw)

Quickpaw- jet-black she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes (Parents: Foxtail and Branchclimb, Siblings: Greenpaw and Minnowpaw)

**Queens**

Mallowhaze- light brown she-cat, yellow eyes (Parents: Deceased, Mate: Streakpelt, Kits: Pondkit, Reedkit and Swiftkit)

Flowerpelt- mottled brown she-cat, amber eyes (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Foxtail and Tigerstripe, Mate: Bendwillow, Kits: Hollowpaw, Lightningkit, Petalkit and Squirrelkit)

**Kits (Unlimited)**

Lightningkit- cream and gray tom, green eyes (Parents: Flowerpelt and Bendwillow, Siblings: Hollowpaw, Petalkit and Squirrelkit)

Petalkit- pale gray she-cat, amber eyes (Parents: Flowerpelt and Bendwillow, Siblings: Hollowpaw, Lightningkit and Squirrelkit)

Squirrelkit- dark ginger tom, green eyes (Parents: Flowerpelt and Bendwillow, Siblings: Hollowpaw, Petalkit and Lightningkit)

Pondkit- gray and white tom, blue eyes (Parents: Mallowhaze and Streakpelt, Siblings: Reedkit and Swiftkit)

Reedkit- jet-black she-cat, amber eyes (Parents: Mallowhaze and Streakpelt, Siblings: Pondkit and Swiftkit)

Swiftkit- pale gray tom with darker gray paws, gray eyes (Parents: Mallowhaze and Streakpelt, Siblings: Reedkit and Pondkit)

**Elders**

Copperfun- dark ginger tom with gray paws, green eyes (Mate: Deceased, Kits: None)

Stonebliss- dark gray tom with massive black paws, gray eyes (Mate: None, Kits: None)

**ShadowClan**

Leader- Risingstar- blue-gray tom, one blue and one amber eye (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Deceased, Mate: None, Kits: None)

Deputy- Lionroar- large golden brown tom with ginger paws, green eyes (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: None, Mate: Deceased, Kits: Sparklepaw, Icepaw and Tulippaw)

Medicine Cat- Jaypool- silvery- gray she-cat with green eyes (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Willowfoot, Mate: None, Kits: None)

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Sparklepaw- white and gray she-cat, green eyes (Mother: Deceased, Father: Lionroar, Siblings: Tulippaw and Icepaw)

**Warriors**

Willowfoot- gray and white she-cat, blue eyes (Mate: Raccoonsmudge, Parents: Deceased, Kits: None, Siblings: Jaypool)

Redclaw- dark ginger tom, sharp blue eyes (Mate: Tinytuft, Kits: None, Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Lightningblast, Morninggaze and Dawnfoot)

_Apprentice: Icepaw_

Tinytuft- very small black she-cat, bright amber eyes (Mate: Redclaw, Parents: Deceased, Siblings, Raccoonsmudge and Silverleaf, Kits: None)

Raccoonsmudge- white tom with gray and black flecks, gray eyes (Mate: Willowfoot, Kits: None, Siblings: Tinytuft and Silverleaf)

_Apprentice: Scalepaw_

Silverleaf- silver she-cat with lighter stripes on her back, blue eyes (Mate: Deceased, Parents: Deceased, Kits: Scalepaw and Nightpaw, Siblings: Raccoonsmudge and Tinytuft)

Dawnfoot- light brown tom with a bluish black paw and amber eyes (Mate: None, Kits: None, Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Redclaw, Morninggaze, and Lightningblast)

_Apprentice: Tulippaw_

Ashface- white tom with a gray face and tail, amber eyes (Mate: Goldenleaf, Kits: Claykit, Tawnykit and Bushykit)

Lightningblast- golden brown tom, amber eyes (Mate: None, Kits: None, Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Morninggaze, Redclaw and Dawnfoot)

_Apprentice: Nightpaw_

Morninggaze- flame colored tom, orange eyes (Mate: None, Kits: None, Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Lightningblast, Redclaw and Dawnfoot)

Shadowfang- dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes (Parents: Deceased, Mate: Poolrain, Kits: Fallenkit and Strikekit)

**Apprentices**

Icepaw- gray she-cat with white flecks, green eyes (Mother: Deceased, Father: Lionroar, Siblings: Sparklepaw and Tulippaw)

Nightpaw- black tom, blue eyes (Father: Deceased, Mother: Silverleaf, Siblings: Scalepaw

Scalepaw- mottled brown tabby tom, dark green eyes (Father: Deceased, Mother: Silverleaf, Siblings: Nightpaw

Tulippaw- light ginger she-cat, dark green eyes (Mother: Deceased, Father: Lionroar, Siblings: Icepaw and Sparklepaw)

**Queens**

Poolrain- very pale gray she-cat, dark gray eyes (Father: Deceased, Mother: Greyflower, Mate: Shadowfang Kits: Fallenkit and Strikekit)

Indigosun- cream she-cat with dark brown paws, unusual blue eyes (Mate: Deceased, Kits: Deceased, Adopted Wildkit and Rainkit as her own)

Goldenleaf- mottled brown she-cat, amber eyes (Parents: Deceased, Mate: Ashface, Kits: Claykit, Tawnykit and Bushykit)

**Kits (Unlimited)**

Wildkit- tiny blue-grey she-cat with black tiger stripes, paws and tail tip are black with claws and surrounding fur that are tinged in red and black eyes (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Rainkit, Adoptive Mother: Indigosun)

Rainkit- tiny blue-grey she-cat with black tiger strips, paws and tail tip are black, electric blue eyes (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Wildkit, Adoptive Mother- Indigosun)

Bushykit- dark brown tabby tom with a fluffed up ginger tail, blue eyes (Parents: Goldenleaf and Flamestorm, Siblings: Claykit and Tawnykit)

Claykit- dark brown tabby tom with ginger flecks, blue eyes (Parents: Goldenleaf and Flamestorm, Siblings: Bushykit and Tawnykit)

Tawnykit- tawny tabby she-cat, green eyes (Parents: Goldenleaf and Flamestorm, Siblings: Claykit and Bushykit)

Fallenkit- dark brown tabby she-cat, pale blue eyes (Parents: Poolrain and Shadowfang, Siblings: Strikekit)

Strikekit- black tom, blue eyes (Parents: Poolrain and Shadowfang, Siblings: Fallenkit)

**Elders**

Greyflower- gray and white she-cat, amber eyes (Mate: Deceased, Kits: Poolrain)

**WindClan**

Leader-Larkstar- dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes (Parents: Deceased, Mate: None, Kits: None)

Deputy-Flamesky- ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes (Parents: Deceased, Mate: None, Kits: None, Siblings: Liontail)

Medicine Cat-Greymist- gray tabby she-cat (Father: Deceased, Mother: Rosefeather, Siblings: Cloudheart and Moonlight, Mate: None, Kits: None)

Medicine Cat Apprentice-Icefang- pure white she-cat with blue eyes (Siblings: Flamesky, Applefoot and Nettlesting)

**Warriors**

Cloudheart- pure white tom, amber eyes (Father: Deceased, Mother: Rosefeather, Siblings: Greymist and Moonlight, Mate: None, Kits: None)

Liontail- large ginger tom, green eyes (Parents: Deceased, Mate: Thrushthorn, Kits: Rainpaw, Siblings: Flamesky)

_Apprentice: Mistpaw_

Thrushthorn- dappled gray she-cat, blue eyes (Parents: Deceased, Mate: Liontail, Kits: Rainpaw)

_Apprentice: Twilightpaw_

Moonlight- silver she-cat, blue eyes (Mate: Blacktail, Father: Deceased, Mother: Rosefeather, Siblings: Cloudheart and Greymist, Kits: Cottonpaw, Twilightpaw and Mistpaw)

Stormclaw- dark gray tabby tom, amber eyes (Parents: Deceased, Mate: Fawnsong, Siblings: None, Kits: Leafkit and Fogkit)

Blacktail- black tom, blue eyes (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: None, Mate: Moonlight, Kits: Cottonpaw, Twilightpaw and Mistpaw)

Morningheart- golden she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes (Mate: Deceased, Kits: None)

Hawksplash- bright ginger she-cat with white splotches, blue eyes (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Brakenfur, Mate: None, Kits: None)

_Apprentice: Cottonpaw_

Spottedpelt- black and tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Applefoot and Nettlesting, Mate: Redflame, Kits: None)

Applefoot- ginger tom with white paws, green eyes (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Spottedpelt and Nettlesting)

_Apprentice: Rainpaw_

Redflame- gray tabby tom with a ginger tail and amber eyes (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Morningheart, Mate: Spottedpelt, Kits: None)

Nettlesting- white tom with black spots, green eyes (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Spottedpelt and Applefoot, Mate: Brakenfur, Kits: Skykit, Frostkit and Smokekit)

**Apprentices**

Cottonpaw- pure white she-cat, blue eyes (Parents: Moonlight and Blacktail, Siblings: Twilightpaw and Mistpaw)

Twilightpaw- black tom, amber eyes (Parents: Moonlight and Blacktail, Siblings: Cottonpaw and Mistpaw)

Mistpaw- silver-gray she-cat, blue eyes (Parents: Moonlight and Blacktail, Siblings: Cottonpaw and Twilightpaw)

Rainpaw- dark gray tabby tom, dark blue eyes (Parents: Liontail and Thrushthorn, Siblings: None)

**Queens**

Fawnsong- ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and gray eyes (Mate: Stormclaw, Kits: Leafkit and Fogkit)

Brakenfur- dark ginger she-cat, blue eyes (Parents: Deceased, Siblings: Hawksplash, Mate: Nettlesting, Kits: Skykit, Frostkit and Smokekit)

**Kits (Unlimited)**

Leafkit- dark brown tabby she-cat, gray eyes (Parents: Stormclaw and Fawnsong, Siblings: Fogkit)

Fogkit- pale gray tabby tom, amber eyes (Parents: Stormclaw and Fawnsong, Siblings: Leafkit)

Skykit- creamy brown she-cat, green eyes (Parents: Brakenfur and Nettlesting, Siblings: Frostkit and Smokekit)

Frostkit: pure white she-cat with gray paws, blue eyes (Parents: Brakenfur and Nettlesting, Siblings: Skykit and Smokekit)

Smokekit- smoky gray tabby tom, amber eyes (Parents: Brakenfur and Nettlesting, Siblings: Skykit and Frostkit)

**Elders**

Fernstripe- gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes (Mate: Deceased, Kits: Deceased)

Rosefeather- light brown she-cat, blue eyes (Mate: Deceased, Siblings: Deceased, Kits: Moonlight, Cloudheart and Greymist)

**Main Characters/ Point of Views**

**Thunderclan:** Lilykit

**Riverclan:** Quickpaw

**Shadowclan:** Nightpaw

**Windclan:** Rainpaw

* * *

Prologue

"You need to understand, Echodash," The black and white tom mewed desperately as he followed the longhaired black she-cat through the undergrowth. The older ThunderClan she-cat growled a little under her breath.

"You speak nothing but nonsense, Hailfall," She mewed to the old Thunderclan medicine cat, "You always did even when I was your apprentice, it only got worse with age."

The fur on Hailfall's shoulders rose as his sharp amber eyes glared at his old apprentice, he had never had the best of tempers with his apprentice who had always been nothing but nice to him up to the very moment he joined Starclan.

"My mind has never been clearer since I joined the ranks of Starclan," He hissed.

"You both speak in riddles," The black she-cat mewed simply, her bright amber eyes, "Nothing is clear with you or Starclan, at least from my experiences."

Hailfall's black and white striped tail lashed back and forth in frustration. "There are only certain things that Starclan may tell you," He whispered, "You know that as well as I do, Echodash. Just will you please listen to me for one moment?"

Echodash tried not to roll her eyes at her old mentor before sitting on the ground, wrapping her bushy tail around her paws and nodding.

Hailfall purred a little, "Thank you."

His amber eyes darkened a little bit, "I must warn you, Echodash, for there are going to be troubling times ahead for all of the Clans."

The black she-cat stiffened at the old medicine cat's words; this was no riddle, which put her even more on edge.

"What is going to happen?" She mewed, jumping up to her paws, the fur on her shoulders starting to bristle as her eyes searched the darkness of the trees that surrounded them, waiting to see if the enemy would actually show themselves.

Hailfall looked down at his paws, "We can not entirely sure and our visions are clouded so we never get clear messages. We are as in the dark as the Clans themselves."

"That's not very helpful," Echodash, hissed, "What am I supposed to tell Flamestar?"

Hailfall looked at her, "Tell him that the four must be brought together if the Clans wish to survive."

The image of Hailfall faded to the starry outline of a cat before it faded to nothing but night air. Echodash opened her amber eyes to see the water of the Moonpool lapping at her paws. She sighed, she was alone or so she thought for the black she-cat did not see the outline of a cat sitting in the distant moorland, looking at her with glowing yellow eyes.

**Ohhhh I wonder who that cat was who was staring at Echodash. I love leaving with little cliffhangers :D Okay quick author's note, the four cats that are going to be the POV's may or may not be part of the little prophecy that Hailfall told Echodash. There will be many surprising twists and turns with this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and I will update as soon as I can :D Please read and review :))**


End file.
